


The Ever Expanding Story (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune - the cat came back (more or less)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ever Expanding Story (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

I wrote a little story and it only took a page,  
It was clever, it was witty, it had wisdom, it was sage,  
It told the tale concisely and it got right to the point,  
I could write it in a minute and walk right out the joint -  
But it gained another chapter, the very next day,  
It kept on getting longer, and it would not go away.

It could use a little edit, it would only add a bit,  
The editor glanced through it and nearly had a fit,  
"You've left the story open, it must really be resolved,  
You cannot leave it now until the mysteries are solved." -  
So it gained another chapter, the very next day,  
It kept on getting longer, and it would not go away.

It needed more development, the characters were thin,  
What of Jenna's piloting, and Avon's manic grin?  
And there's little bits with Vila that I didn't write before,  
And my solitary proof reader said "More, more, more!"  
So it gained another chapter, the very next day,  
It kept on getting longer, and it would not go away.

The story's taken over, and I cannot shake it free,  
I'm no longer writing it, the damn thing's writing me!  
I know I had a life one time; when did it go away?  
The novel's taken over and it's here to stay!


End file.
